criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Pierce
Sequoyah |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Robert Pierce is an American actor and writer who is best known for writing the 2002 film The Climb. Biography Pierce was born in Santa Monica, California, on October 1, 1952. His middle name was chosen after his great-grandfather, a colonel and a legendary figure in the American Civil War. He graduated from Pacific Palisades High School located in Pacific Palisades, and is also an honors graduate of the University of Tennessee. At the latter school, Pierce played tennis on a full, four-year athletic scholarship. In addition to those schools, he graduated from the Neighborhood Playhouse School of Theater in New York City, New York. During his time there, he studied under the highly esteemed acting teacher, Sanford Meisner. Pierce was able to pay for his education after winning $10,000 on a televised game show. While in New York City, he made his professional acting debut, starring in the role of Lysander in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Pierce later returned to Los Angeles and began a proper acting career. He received starring and costarring roles in many movies and TV shows. He became a series regular on the ABC-produced series Joanie Loves Chachi, in which he portrayed Bingo. He also had a recurring role on the NBC-produced series Madman of the People. Some of his feature film credits include roles in The Aviator, An American Carol, No Man's Land, and Alone Yet Not Alone. He has also performed in over 150 television commercials. In addition, Pierce co-wrote The Climb, starring Dabney Coleman, Jason Winston George, and Ned Vaughn. After a brief theatrical run, the film aired nationally as a TV movie. It eventually won first prize as Best Feature Drama at the International Family Film Festival. On Criminal Minds Pierce portrayed a medical examiner on the Season Seven episode "A Family Affair". Filmography *Deadtime Stories (2013) as Lord Umberland *Alone Yet Not Alone (2013) as Papa Leininger *Franklin & Bash (2012) as Dr. Hinkle *Criminal Minds - "A Family Affair" (2012) TV episode - Medical Examiner *Steak (2009) as Bill (short) *Click Clack Jack (2008) as Baron Snodgrass *An American Carol (2008) as Minister #1 *Crash and Burn (2008) as Exotic Car Salesman *Exorcist Chronicles (2007) as Father Robichard *The Parallel (2007) as Detective Quigley *Scrubs (2007) as Dr. Shapiro *Cruel Logic (2007) as Killer (short) *Rising Shores (2007) as Detective Harding *Threshold (2006) as Construction Worker *We All Fall Down (2005) as Father (short) *Delirium (2005) as Richard Bradley (short) *Believers Among Us (2005) as David Swanson *How's My Driving (2004) as Principal Meyer (short) *The Kids Who Saved Summer (2004) as Frederick Stone (video) *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2004) as Dr. Seth Heinrich (short) *Spin (2004) as Stan (short) *Monk (2003) as Frank Henley *For Which It Stands (2003) as Heinrich Meinhardt (short) *Even Stevens (2002) as Mr. Kupchack *Killing Babies (2002) as Phillip (short) *The Climb (2002) as Doctor *Sway (2001) as Mike (short) *Tucker (2001) as The Man *California Dreams (1996) as Coach *Madman of the People (1994) as Big Kenny (2 episodes) *Dallas (1989) as Medic #1 *Perfect Strangers (1989) as Groom (credited as Robert Pierce) *No Man's Land (1987) as Jim *Jake and the Fatman (1987) as Dennis *Isabel's Honeymoon Hotel (1987) as John *The Aviator (1985) as Student Pilot *The President of Love (1984) as Beany Plum *Jessie (1984) as Artie *Airwolf (1984) as Bobby (credited as Robert Peirce) *Scene of the Crime (1984) as Jim Hart *No Earthly Reason (1984) as Ted *This Is the Life (1983) as Ron Hansen *The Rousters (1983) as Carl Gunter Von Scoik *Shout for Joy (1983) as Rick Irons *Joanie Loves Chachi (1982-1983) as Bingo (17 episodes, credited as Robert Peirce) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1983) as Lieutenant Parker *Happy Days (1983) as Bingo (credited as Robert Peirce) *Lou Grant (1982) as Panface (credited as Robert Peirce) *Private Benjamin (1981) as Ralph *Code Red (1981) as Charley Bowers (2 episodes) *Alice (1981) as Treplev *Scruples (1981) as Josh (credited as Robert Peirce) *She's in the Army Now (1981) as Virgil Knoll (credited as Robert Peirce) *Miracle on Ice (1981) as Craig Patrick *The Secret War of Jackie's Girls (1980) as Hans (credited as Robert Peirce) *The Golden Moment: An Olympic Love Story (1980) as Viktor *Charlie's Angels (1980) as Seth Jeffers *The Dooley Brothers (1979) as Billy Dooley *The Gift of Love (1978) as Franz Hollner *Project U.F.O. (1978) as French Cop (uncredited) 'WRITER' *The Climb (2002) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors